


Цветы памяти

by Lady_Nataly, STARKER_Russian_fandom



Series: WTF Starker 2019 || спецквест [2]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Nataly/pseuds/Lady_Nataly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARKER_Russian_fandom/pseuds/STARKER_Russian_fandom





	Цветы памяти

Ветер тихонько шелестел листьями, когда Питер вошёл в парк Памяти, сжимая в руках роскошный букет лилий.

Когда он вернулся из камня Души, этому парку было уже пять лет. Сейчас, глядя на семилетние деревья, Питер думал об асгардцах. Кроме них, никто бы не посадил столь крепкие и быстро растущие деревья. Казалось, он вошёл в лес — с проложенными дорожками, уютными скамейками, но всё же лес. Лес в самом сердце Нью-Йорка, появившийся вместо Центрального парка, куда упал самолёт, весь экипаж которого превратился в пыль.

Тут и там из уютных полутеней выплывали силуэты статуй: все эти люди, как и Питер, вернулись из камня Души, но многие из них так и остались увековеченными здесь. За исключением одного.

В парк Памяти было несколько входов, но ведущие от каждого из них дорожки сходились у подножия статуи, возвышавшейся над всеми остальными.

Питер посмотрел на статую, вздохнул, наклонился и положил букет на огромную, почти с него ростом кучу цветов. В основном розы — мало кто знал, что больше всего на свете этот человек любил лилии, как и его покойная мать.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Старк.

Когда Питер прочитал о проекте, он думал, что жители города установят в память о Тони Старке что-то кричаще-пафосное, как и его маска. Вместе этого Тони стоял, расправив плечи, и держал шлем под мышкой. Волосы его будто растрепал ветер, выражение лица одновременно выражало и усталость, и неземное спокойствие.

Тони был похож на себя самого, когда Питер видел его в последний раз.

_«Привет, Паучок. Обнимашки?»_

— Я принёс вам лилии. Помните, вы мне рассказывали, что это не только символ невинности, но и цветок королей? Я думаю, теперь вы достойны этих цветов как никто другой.

Статуя не ответила, и Питер остался стоять, глядя в умиротворённое лицо Тони. В голове проносились воспоминания: последний взгляд на обеспокоенного Тони перед собственным распылением, ощущение целостности собственного тела и абсолютно седой Тони, распахнувший руки для объятий.

— Обнимашки, — тихо сказал он, повторяя свой ответ двухлетней давности.

Тогда он ещё не подозревал, что это слово будет последним, что он скажет Тони. Не подозревал, какая жертва была принесена для возвращения половины вселенной.

_«Не скучай. Может, когда-нибудь увидимся. Я… Впрочем, ты знаешь»._

Тогда Питер не знал. Вернее, он считал, что не знал — а потом, занимая себя сериалами, чтобы не свихнуться от горя, посмотрел «Доктора Кто» и увидел серию, где Доктор таким образом признаётся в любви Роуз Тайлер, когда думает, что умрёт. Даже интонации, с которыми Тони это сказал, были похожими.

Питеру было, что ответить — но он безнадёжно опоздал.

Парк Памяти основал Тони, и изначально на том месте, где теперь стояла статуя, был он сам.

— Простите, мистер Старк, — прошептал Питер, — я должен был сказать это раньше.

Благоухание увядающих цветов заполняло вечерний воздух и распространялось далеко от парка. Рукотворный памятник жертвам Таноса, теперь он стал памятником тому, кто спас половину вселенной.

— Я люблю вас.

Тони Старк смотрел вдаль. Ветер шелестел листьями диковинных, не похожих на земные, деревьев.

Питер закрыл глаза.

Стиснул зубы.

Выдохнул.

Вдохнул.

И закричал.


End file.
